Uchiha Kazesuna Naruto
by King Of Fics
Summary: Naruto was exiled after ? by decision of the council. At the same time Jiraiya and Tsunade discovered a chiiling secret that will put Konoha and the Shinobi world over the edge.   Seek out this story...i haevnt found a beta reader sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Exiled

Prologue

Naruto has beaten sasuke…as the unknown force pushed sasuke away Naruto started to bleed from both eyes.

"MY EYES!" Shouted Naruto as he cried in pain as then Kakashi arrived and carried btoh Sasuke and Naruto.

…

Naruto's Mindescape

"**Kit…you know i don't talk you but…instead of your heart recieving those chidori's…it was me." Said Kyubi as Naruto saw that the Kyubi started to bleed. "He got it…i need to give you…my powers. Sorry if at the beggining we weren't something but at the end you will be powerful. You will combine your Youkai and Chakra like the Sage of the Six paths and your eyes. They have pupil-less now with Red iris and sclera. They have a ripple like pattern like the rinnegan, a mangekyo sharingan pinwheel that starts from the pupil territory and ends in the second ripple and in said ripple you have three tomoe-based circles. You have the powers of the Eien no Mangekyo Sharingan, The Rinnegan and the Byakugan. I will call it the Akagan. You will have nine tails in your back…the whiskers will dissapear…your natural hair will change from blond to red. That's all i have to say…your tails will be like mine and all my chakra with your chakra will merge and will have the same or if not a upper level than the Six Path's Sage chakra. Your chakra color will change from blue to purple…" Said Kyubi as Naruto now was lonely.**

"**You aren't lonely." Said Shinigami as Naruto was scared.**

…

Kakashi arrived.

Tsuande attended sasuke while Shizune attended Naruto.

"So eye bleeding. I'll bput bandages around his eyes." Said Shizune as she put bandages around his eyes.

…

With the Council

"How is Uchiha Sasuke?" asked Koharu as then Tsuande entered the room. "He was bruised and cut but nothing agravant. He wasn't even bleeding. I analyzed the blood around sasuke ans was Naruto's. I believe it was from the bleeding eyes sympthom." Said Tsuande as then Danzo took defence at the broody Uchiha. "I want the kid exiled. He could damage and kill him and then go against us." Said Danzo as then Koharu and Homura agreed. "We will exile him today and now." Said Koharu as then Tsunade didn't like anything but she didn't want to fight.

…

Jiraiya was analyzing Sarutobi's old papers. And found Four folders with interesting introductions.

'Minato's Parentage'

'Kushina's Parentage'

'Naruto's Parentage'

'Jiraiya's Parentage'

Jiraiya started to read Minato's Parentage folder.

There stood the Images of Tsuande and Jiraiya.

_After brief analysis to Minato's DNA we acquired that Mianto is son of Jiraiya and Taunade of the Sannin. _

_This analysis were made when Minato was in the orphanage. A medical-nin ofK Kirigakure analyzed Tsunade's, Jiraiya's and Minato's DNA nad got with the axact theory and already approved that Senju Tsunade and Jiraiya are Parents of Namikaze Minato. The Name Namiakze was created by me after i put him in the orphanage._

Then he went to the scroll of Kushina's Parentage

_The parents of Uchiha Kushina were Uzumaki Hikari and Uchiha Madara. We analyzed some DNA senju stored from Uchiha Madara for further usage and Mito told us that it was true that she kept the lie for the good of Kushina and the Uzumaki clan. Uzumaki Hikari was one of the few that inherited the Rinnegan eyes. Uchiha Madara was the one taht advanced his sharingan to extreme level by attaining the Eien no Mangekyo Sharingan. _

Then he went to Naruto's folder and found a Marriage Certificate of Minato and Kushina. Sarutobi and Biwako were the only one that signed.

Then he found Naruto's real birth certificate and read it clearly.

_Name: Uchiha Senju Naruto_

_Parents: Uchiha Kushina and Senju Minato_

_Mathernal Grandparents: Uchiha Madara and Uzumaki Hikari_

_Pathernal Grandparents: Senju Tsunade and Jiraiya _

He then saw the Sandaime's signature fingerprint and sign.

Then he read the papers of Jiraiya's parentage

_Name: Kazesuna Jiraiya_

_Parents: Sandaime Kazekage and Pakura. _

_Grandparents: Unknown._

Then he found the papers of the Sandaime Kazekage.

_Sandaime kazekage was famous for his Jiton or Magnet Release and to use it with his Satetsu or Iron sand, that were mini iron particles. _

Then he found papers of Pakura.

_A Legendary Suna Ninja. _

_She had the Shakuton release._

Jiraiya started to shed tears. There were the papers of all his family. His own apprentice and son figure was his real son. And Naruto his grandson figure was his grandson. WTF! He couldn't believe it Naruto was an Uchiha and people treat him like shit. He needed to show the papers to Tsuande. They were hidden in the Sandaime Hokage's vault for much time. So he started to ran.

…

"Uzumaki Naruto…you are hereby exiled of Konohagakure no Sato." Said Koharu as then Naruto only nodded. "It's okay…i see that nobody needs me here. Take my hitai-ate…i wasn't even a Konoha ninja." Said Naruto as he remove his headband and threw it to Tsuande and walked away. His pace was emotional and with despair.

'I am not going to let anything. I am going to let prooves that Naruto uzumaki was here. I am going to bomb my house." Said Naruto as he walked away.

…

With Tsuande and the Council

"Well if that was a-." said Danzo as then Jiraiya arrived with four folders. "Tsunade…i found some very secretive papers of Sarutobi. Read them youa re going to be totally in shock." Said Jiraiya as he put the folders in Tsunade's council desk.

As she read the papers she was gaping in shock and started to shed tears.

"I don't believe it…they exiled my…my…" Said Tsunade as then Jiraiya went mad. "YOU EXILE HIM!" Shouted Jiraiya with rage as he looked at the council. "How dare you exile the Son of Minato and Kushina. And grandson of Madara." Said Jiraiya as then all were gaping in shock.

"His real name is Uchiha Senju Naruto." Said Jiraiya as the three councilors were shocked. They exiled an Uchiha.

"Let him go…we have our least uchiha and that's enough." Said Danzo with indifference. As then Jiraiya smirked. "Let me tell you something you old fools. There is 99.9% that Naruto inherits the Eien no Mangekyo Sharingan of Madara and the Rinnegan of Uzumaki Hikari." Said Jiraiya as then Danzo was now mad of his decision. "Why didn't you tell us before?" asked Koharu as then Jiraiya looked at her mad. "Because how i was going to find papers that Sarutobi had hidden until Tsuande occupied the office." Said Jiraiya as the Council looked at him.

"So then you are saying that Naruto has the most powerful Sharingan with the Most powerful of the Daisan Dojutsu?" asked Homura as Jiraiya smirked more. "Oh and i forgot. There are 89.9% of posibilities of him having The Eien no Mangekyo Sharingan, The Rinnegan and the Byakugan." Said Jiraiya as the three councilors were gaping in shock. "Oh and there is 99.9% that he acquired the Jiton Kekkei Genkkai of the Sandaime and Yondaime Kazekages. Since iw as the son of the Sandaime Kazekage." Said Jiraiya as the three councilor's jaws were in the floor.

"Oh and he may acquire the Shakutonr elease of Pakura since she was my mother." Said Jiraiya as the three councilors were owned by Jiraiya. Jiraiya smirked more. "And i forgot he could learn all the Jutsu in the world due to the Rinnegan. Including since he is Tsuande's grandson he could have Mokuton. But…that kid…as Sarutobi every believed and was true…my grandson carries the Will of Fire that will never be turned off because…the will of fire is in his blood…becasue he is Hashirama's descendant." Said Jiraiya as the three councilors were PWND, OWNED and BITCHED!

"Oh and i forgot. He may learn Medical Ninjustu and master it like Tsuande or even master it to the point of reviving people from a eternal coma or even let some of the 'Lost faith' cases. Since he has Tsuande's blood in his veins. And he might have great chakra reserves than me beucase he has my blood." Said Jiriaya as that was the only thing for the three councilors to hung their heads in shame. They have exiled a perfect or the greatest shinobi in history and his sons or daughters would be even more powerful blood. No one could believe it. The Uchiha and the Senju were ever distanced and now The Uchiha and The Senju merged in one. But he disguised and was procreated as Uzumaki.

…

With Naruto

Naruto changed his clothes from the horrid orange jumpsuit to black shinobi sandals, black pants, black sleveless t-shit, short sleeved long black coat with blue flames on the edges and a blue bandana.

"It's time for me to go." Said Naruto as then he walked away and in a certain distance he did a serpent symbol.

"boom." Said Naruto grinning.

BOOM!

All of Naruto's apartment was bomb. Upper and downer level, everything. As then he ran away.

…

Tsuande's office

"Hokage-sama." Said Tora masked ANBU as then both Jiraiya and Tsuande were there as then Tsuande gestured the ANBU to report. "Tsunade-sama, Uzumaki's house was bombed. For what i saw they used Explosive tags." Said ANBU as then Tsuande and Jiriaya were in shock. "You are dismissed." Said Tsunade as she looked at Jiraiya. "ooks like Kid's clever. He bombed his house, he might not wear the same jumpsuit and he might be more sneaky and use shadow clones to escape. So that's right we lost him." Said Jiraiya mad as Tsunade cried a verge of tears since it was her grandson.

…

With Kakashi

All the konoha ten and Sensei were in Naruto's bombed house.

"All out of here." Said Jiraiya in a grim and sad voice. "Jiraiya-sama why?" asked Kakashi as then Jiraiya sighed desperate. "Uzumaki Naruto has been exiled…he bombed his house and escaped from Konoha. He might not even wear the Jumpsuit and he might be extreme more sneaky to escape." Said Jiraiya as he was saying 'Now instead of Konoha twelve they are going to be Eleven.'

"It won't be the same without him." Said Tenten as then all looked at her. "Look. He was the one that maintain us united…he was like the mysterious yet laughable and knuckledhead leader of the Konoha Twele since he maintain us here in the group…right now that he's gone…maybe even the grup will shut or even split." Said Tenten as then all nodded with a sad grin. "Can we at least find him?" asked Shikamaru as then Jiraiya sighed. "Knowing him and even disknowing him. He might create thousands of clones to create thousands of prints that could lead everywhere so we already gave up and let Naruto live his life. As for Naruto's apartment, he placed explosive tags in all the house and explode it as a sign that he won't be part of Konoha anymore." Said Jiraiya as everybody walked away and splitted each one to try to forget the memories of Naruto.

…

Days Before

Akatsuki Cave

Madara appeared in front of all the Akatsuki members.

"I am sorry for you all but, none of you are useable anymore for my plans so you all need to die." Said Madara with a grin under his mask as then all looked to Madara. "I won't let anyone to escape so give up. You were only mere tools to me you are just useless now. I can attain the Jinchuuriki on my own. I never needed help." Said Madara as then all glared at him. "I am out of it." Said Itachi mad as then all the akatsuki members even Konan, Six Paths of Pain and Nagato. As then Nagato did a special power that Yahiko's chakra resception bars dissapeared and Yahiko was revived.

"What happened?" asked Yahiko dumbfounded.

"Yahiko…all of you former akatsuki members. I want you to escape. Let Madara in my hands. I want you all to escape even you konan. Search for the Kyubi Jinchuuriki and tell him the situation and about Madara and Tag with him. He is the only one that has the power to defeat Madara. Tag with him and teach him all what you can. Follow him don't care about his age...peace is his heart so then let me here and that's my least order. He is right now going to Nami no Kuni known as Land of Waves." Said Nagato as then Yahiko and all the members of Akatsuki ran away.

"Prepare to give me your rinnegan Nagato." Said Madara laughing like madman.

…

Right now

"So are we there yet un?" asked Deidara as Sasori answered "No." Said Sasori as all continued to walk. "Are we there yet?" asked Deidara as again sasuri answered "No." Said Sasori a bit mad.

As all walked again. "Are we the-?" Deidara was going to ask when SASURI WAS MAD. "NO FUCK IT! WE AREN'T FUCKING THERE FUCKING YET! SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!" Shouted Sasori mad as all giggled.

…

Naruto was walking to Nami no Kuni. He will now try to drink what adults call Sake and forget about his friends and the painful memories of Bastardsakure no Saro.

He removed his bandaged and discovered his eye sight was normal. He was just walking.

…

"Welcome to Nami no Kuni." Said Yahiko as then all looked at the town. "It's quite good to be a town." Said Kisame grinning as then Itachi and Kisame raced to see who crossed the bridge first.

"Are they that childish?" asked Yahiko as then Konan smiled. "They are like that…no one will ever know that the Akatsuki are childish.." said Konan as she giggled.

End for now.

Childish akatsuki members…YAY!

GODLIKE NARUTO! I DON'T FUCKING CARE!


	2. Chapter 2

Painful

Chapter 1

Naruto has entered Nami no Kuni and stopped in Tazuna's house.

"Hey Ol' man." Said Naruto smiling as then Tazuna bowed. "Do you have any room and some Sake. I need to talk to someone." Said Naruto as then Tazuna Hai'd and then Tazuna took him to the kitchen as both sat in stools and then gave Naruto a glass of SAKE. As he took a sip.

"You know…for the first time i wam not ashamed of my actions. I've saved Ssasuke after Orochimaru the snake sannin tried to get him to his side and what do i get…exiled of Konohagakure no Sato. I bombed my apartment and burned my jumpsuit and changed my clothes." Said Naruto as then Tazuna looked at his eyes. They were different.

"Hey kid your eyes?" asked Tazuna as Naruto rubbed his eyes and then Tazuna borrowed him a mirror.

"Look." Said Tazuna as Naruto loked into his new reed eyes and gasped and then sighed. "Now i know why was i bleeding from the eyes. Do you have any room for me now." Said Naruto as then Tazuna asked him something. "What do you plan now that you are exiled?" asked Tazuna as Naruto smiled. "You know. I heard about the Civil war in Kirigakure. I will take Zabuza's Kubikiri Bocho with me and then Help Kirigakure and if they allow me. I would like to be Gondaime Mizukage." Said Naruto as then Tazuna sighed. "Yes, for what i've heard this day Kiri Rebels are loosing against Yagura's forces. So do you plan on doing something else?" asked Tazuna as Naruto smiled. "I plan to stay there as Mizukage and help Kirigakure to be the great of it and protect them. I will join the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shi again being their leader. Now that i remembered various people didn't passed the Exams due to Orochimaru's attack. In fact i will try my everything to have the Chuunin exams at Kirigakure." Said Naruto smiling as Tazuna smiled. "When will i take you to Kiri?" asked Tazuna as Naruto grinned. "Tomorrow at 7 am." Said Naruto as Tazuna nodded. "Sleep you have drinked two sake bottles." Said Tazuna as Naruto nodded and went to an epmty room with a bed and slept.

While at the shadows Zetsu spied.

'The kid is already here. I shall tell Yahiko of his plans.' Thought Zetsu as he walked away.

…

With the Akatsuki

Zetsu appeared and all looked at him.

"So Zetsu do you have information on the Kids plans?" asked Yahiko as Zetsu grinned. "He plans on retrieving Zabuza's Kubikiri Bocho, Helping Kirigakure in their Civil war, turn in Gondaime Mizukage, Join the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu again and to make the Chuunin and Jonin exams at Kirigakure." Said Zetsu as Yahiko thought about it and nodded. "Not bad at all. We lost the control of Amegakure to Madara. Do you saw something interesting?" asked Yahiko as Zetsu nodded. "Yes. His eyes." Said Zetsu as then all looked at him and were paying attention to each breath of Zetsu.

"I was shocked when i looked at the reflexion of the mirror. His eyes were pupil-less with red iris and sclera; ripple-like pattern, a Mangekyo Sharingan Pinwheel and the tomoe-based circles of Uchiha Madara. It seems he has the Eien no Mangekyo Sharingan, The Rinnegan and the Byakugan." Said Zetsu as all stood shocked. He was times more powerful than Pain and Two times powerful than Madara.

"Anything else you saw or sense?" asked Yahiko as Zetsu nodded. "I sensed as if Kyubi's Youkai and Naruto's chakra were merging into one. I felt the strong chakra that even made me chill a little bit. I have some superstitions that Kyubi saved Naruto from a sure dead made by Sasuke's Chidori…the cost was easily he would die. So then he will try to merge his Youkai Chakra with Naruto's chakra. Which at the end would be a result of Purpleish chakra like Rikudou Sennin's. And he might have Nine tails and his hair might change from natural blond to natural red i supose." Said Zetsu as Yahiko nodded it was the only possible theory.

"Naruto shall be at Zabuza's grave at 6 am so i will ahve an appointment with him there. All of you will prepare. Sure that Tazuna will send him in a commertial or special ferry to Kirigakure, we will be in that ferry too." Said Yahiko as all nodded and slept.

…

Next day

6 am

Naruto stood in front of Zabuza's grave.

"I will take your sword and i swear i shall make peace by decapitating limbs of those who don't like my peace. I swear for Haku and you in heavens." Said Naruto as he took Kubikiri Bocho by the hilt and then strapped it in his back. "It's good to know you want peace." Said Yahiko as then Naruto turned to see Yahiko. "So…what do you want?" asked Naruto as Yahiko smiled. "Hey kiddo. We want to follow you whenever you go…not as servants but companions. What do you say?" asked Yahiko as Naruto smiled and Nodded.

"Then; you are going to Kirigakure isn't it?" asked Yahiko as then Naruto nodded. "I am going to go in a special ferry. Do you want to come with me?" asked Naruto as Yahiko nodded. "We shall see you when you are at the ferry." Said Yahiko as he dissapeared.

…

At the Ferry

Naruto stood alone as then the Ex´Akatsuki membets stood in front of him, without the Akatsuki cloaks. He talked with all of them as he accepted them.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Yahiko as Naruto smiled. "We are going to fight for Kirigakure. We are going to destroy the least of Yagura. And then i will be Mizukage. After that we will plan the Chuunin and Jonin exams and their protocors." Said Naruto as then Yahiko nodded. "For the first part of Jonin exam Information gathering i want someone with fierce killing intent and someone with a fierce grin." Said Naruto as Yahiko grinned. 'Kisame and Kakuzu' "For the second part of the exam will be…Survival. We will put the Jonins alone in a Mist forest as they will try to find something extermely vauable and will protect it with their souls until they reach to the end of the forest. As for the third part of the Jonin exam will be simply spars. I will be the Protocor for the First and Second parts of the Chuunin examinations. The first one will be Information Gathering and the second will be the same as the Jonin examinations second part but with the teams and then spars. Tell Itachi he will be protocor of the second part with me. Sasori will be the protocor of the First part with me." Said Naruto as Yahiko nodded and walked with the others.

…

Days Later

Close to Kiri

"Home…sweet home." Said Kisame as he sighed with a smile. "Don't trust yourselves much as for what i know The Rebellion leadered by Terumi Mei are loossing and Mei is wounded so the Rebellion is without a leader. I will replace her and we will take the charge of things while civilians will rest." Said Naruto as then all looked at him. "Are you sure. It's one thousand vs. Us." Said Itachi as Naruto smiled. "Itachi don't worry. If we are together we can outpower a whole hidden village. We only need a good strategy. See you tomorrow." Said Naruto as the other Ex' Akatsuki's went to sleep.

…

Kirigakure

Next day

"Now that we are in Kirigakure. We must go and search for…" said Naruto as then an ANBU appeared. "What do you want here?" asked ANBU as Naruto smiled. "We want to see Terumi Mei." Said Naruto as the ANBU raised an Eyebrow. "Why?" asked ANBU as then Naruto smiled. "We must talk something private with her." Said Naruto as the ANBU nodded and then escorted them to the Rebellion lair.

…

Naruto entered to Mei's room.

"Terumi Mei." Said Naruto as the red haired godess in her bed looked at him. "Don't force yourself. We came in aid of Kirigakure in exchange of one for all of us and one personal for me." Said Naruto as Terumi looked at him. "What?" she whispered with her voice forced. "I would like if all of them could be official Kirigakure Shinobi. As for me…i would like to be the Gondaime Mizukage and Leader of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist since i have my sword too." Said Naruto with his finger pointing at Kubikiri Bocho. "I'll see…what i can…do…we don't have many…for-." Said Naruto as he paused her by putting a finger on her lips. "Let the Rebellion and You rest for now. We are going to get in charge of things here. Kirigakure deserves it." Said Naruto smiling as then he walked away where his group was.

…

"Akatsuki…be prepared we are going to attack tonight." Said Naruto as all the akatsuki's were gaping. "Mei officially offered us the battlefield so we are going to make a sneaky yet deadly strategy. Come with me." Said Naruto as then all the akatsuki's followed him.

…

Rebellion Strategy Room

"For the intel that says here. It says that there are two fortresses, one in Snow Mountain and other in the west coast and the least fortress is the Mizukage tower." Said Yahiko as then Naruto grinned.

"Okay…I want Kisame, Itachi, Deidara and Sasori to attack at the west coast. Yahiko, Konan, Kakuzu and Hidan will attack the Snow mountain while i will attack the Mizukage tower. Now we need to be sneaky and one of each trio will write all what they did as a report and legend of how we defeated Yagura. With each of our names in a mother fucking big statue with all what we did and to stay it as a legend of what we did." Said Naruto as all smiled. "Okay…Itachi has great calligraphy so you are going to write all what happened in the west coast…when you arrive tehre you wills tart to write about it. Konan will write all about snow mountain. And Zetsu will come to me and from an angle he will write the battle i had with Yagura." Said Naruto as Itachi, Konan and Zetsu nodded.

"Prepare for tonight. Take lots of paper, weapons and desire to be free and do peace." Said Naruto as then he walked away and the two groups splitted.

…

The Night…

In West coast as Itachi narrated.

_As i; Uchiha Itachi and my friends Hoshigaki Kisame, Deidara and Akasuna no Sasori arrived to the west coast fortress we found ourselves surrounded by One Hundred ANBU, Two hundred Jonin and Three Hundred Chuunin. I activated my Sharingan, Hoshigaki kisame was preapred with the mighty sword Samehada, Deidara's clay palms were prepared for the BOOM of intro and Sasori was prepared as he was wearng his Hiruko armour. As they proceeded to attack. Kisame took over the ANBU, I took over the Jonin, Deidara and Sasori took over the Chuunin with their respective abilitites they call art. You could hear the bombs of Deidara, swords clashing with Samehada, The sound of Iron Sand slashing and beating the West Coast operatives insanely and the Amaterasu flames burning the shinobi like roast. As we killed everybody without even sweating or having a bruise or a cut a big monster appeared, it looked like a giant black ant. __Sasori got out all the puppets he had, Kisame forcibly remove all of Samehada's bandages, Deidara prepared his C-1 and my Mangekyo Sharingan was spinning like a disc. As i used my susanoo, Kisame his samehada, Deidara his explosives and Sasori his puppets. We ended the Ant as Deidara bombed the fortress with the General in charge of the place and several operatives working there. And that's how the battle of the west coast ended._

…

In Snow Mountain as Konan Narrated.

_The snow was intense…i could feel myself chilling at all the bodies spread throught the place and still no destroying or anything. The cold was unbearable yet, the zoombie brothers Hidan and Kakuzu and Yahiko survived the undeniable cold. As then many shinobi appeared both zombie brothers smirked, Yahiko grinned and i grinned more. Yahiko ordered us to draw our weapons as he did the Shinra tensei and killed everyone with only that Jutsu as then with my Paper explosive technique we destroyed the massive castle fortress._

…

In the Hokage tower as Zetsu narrated.

_You could hear the drums and bels calling for a legendary battle. The battle for a whole territory. Naruto was prepared as it was Yagura. _

_Naruto didn't even mumbled as both Yagura and Naruto started fighting with Ninjutsu. _

"_Doton: Doryuudan." Said Naruto as Yagura preapred an odd stance. "Kirigakure no Jutsu." Said Yagura as Naruto smirked. "I can see you in the mist Yagura…you can't escape…let this place live in peace." Said Naruto as he drawed Kubikiri Bocho and then traveled through the mist. As then._

_CLANG!_

_Both Yagura's Stafff and Naruto's Kubikiri Bocho striked at the same time leaving that sound and then both moved and started a Taijutsu fight. Naruto took the Jyuken stance of the Hyuuga as Yagura took a Academy basic stance and they started as Naruto evaded and got himself prepared to give one strike that would lead the madman to the fall. As He saw an opening he performed the Hakke Rokujuyonsho. Closing all of Yagura's tenketsu. As Yagura did a tiger seal he called for his Bijou's chakra and then Grinning like a madman he started to do Youkai based Ninjutsu as Naruto evaded and got himself prepared for waht he was going to do._

_You could see that they weren't even sweating, never looking away at their oponents moves, evading, blocking and attacking was only allowed not even give up or alliance. This was a battle to say…there was not other way. _

"_Mercury Dust Wave." Said Naruto as then a collosal wave of Mercury went to strike on the Mizukage signalling the end of the battle. This is somehow the same yet more deadly as Yondaime Kazekage's Sakin. Naruto was able to use his Jiton training of Sasori. Sasori mentioned him the poisoning damage of the Mercury making it the most dangerous of the transition metals. Only by inalling it's dust you are exposed to a full dead by Mercury poisoning. One day Akasuna no Sasori was surprised he turned mercury into completely dust leaving him in control of the deadly diamagnetic metal. He could use the Mercury to his will, to create poisonous weapons or simply by controlling a wave. As the Mercury reached to the Mizukage. The Mizukage treid to evade the wave as then Naruto used the Water walking Jutsu to be at the top of the Mercury wave and then started to shot several Katon, Suiton and Doton dragons as then He was attacked by a Water dragon and then was choked completely in mercury as Naruto called back his mercury to a special seal he had they discover that many mercury dust was pouring our of Yagura's eyes, nose and mouth. And with the Mercury Uchiha Kazesuna Naruto won the battle between Yagura and him._

…

Naruto and Zetsu arrived with the Other akatsuki's.

As all stood in front of the Rebellion. Everybody looked at them. As Naruto got out a scroll.

"People of Kiri. You wanted to have the glory to see a dead Yagura. So…here is it." Said Naruto as then he focused chakra in the scroll and everybody saw the body of Yagura dead. "What are you going to do with him?" asked Ao as Sasori smirked. "I want to add him to my collection of Human puppets." Said Sasori as he sealed the body again and took the scroll.

"How?" asked Mei as she couldn't believe it. "Itachi, Konan and Zetsu have all the narrations of what happened at West Coast, Snow Mountain and Mizukage tower. What about the favours i requested?" asked Naruto as Mei smiled. "Uchiha Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu, Hidan, Zetsu, Yahiko, Konan and Kisame. You are now officially Jonin of Kirigakure no Sato. I feel that you already left Akatsuki and you are ready to begin a new life isn't it?" asked Mei as all nodded even Hidan and Kakuzu.

"Uchiha Kazesuna Naruto. I am gladly to oficially name our saviour Gondaime Mizukage of Kirigakure. Here is your Kage hat. And since Yahiko told us who was your father. We would love to give you this special black coat with blue flames on the edges and the kanji of 'Gondaime Mizukage'. And as for the Seven Swordsman. We have Five swords but now that Kisame is a Jonin and you are the Mizukage. I am gladly to say that THE KIRI NO SHINOBI GATANA SHICHININ SHU ARE BACK!" Shouted Mei as all people cheered. "But we didn't know if you wanted robes or not so we give you the robes, the Cloak and the Kage hat." Said Mei as Naruto changed.

…

He got out.

He was wearing his Jonin outfit, his Mizukage Cloak, hand guards, black fingerless gloves, combat sunglasses and Kage hat.

Impressive and incredible was on the list.

"So then…as Mizukage in my first day let's go to the office." Said Naruto as then Mei nodded.

…

One day later after Party with the Akatsuki Members

Naruto woke up from the Kage bedroom and went to the Kage office.

Everybody started to get out all of Yagura's things as then the ANBU requested if he wanted to dress his office accordingly.

"Yes i would like to dress my office. Look in the left wall i would like photos of all the Mizukage and their favorite words, from Shodaime to Gondaime. Even the Yondaime…even if we are Bashing Yagura. I have a reason for at least putting it. It's the stroty of Kiri i plan to change. In the right wall i want to put photos of the New real First Generation of Swordsman. The first ones were killed or betrayed This generation is going to be different. On this special wall i want the Uchiha Clan Symbol,The Uzumaki Clan Symbol, The Senju Clan Symbol, The Suna Symbol and the Kiri symbol. And a photo of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. He knew of his heritage and family of Zetsu since he spied when he was exiled and gound that Jiraiya had papers that he even copied and showed Nruto. Let's say he was sad because his faimly exiled him but he didn't cared, this was a new chapter and a new life.

"As for the seven swordsman. They are going to be; Kazesuna Naruto (Kubikiri Bocho), Hoshigaki Kisame (Samehada), Diedara (Shibuki), Akasuna no Sasori (Nuibari), Chojuro (Hiramekarei) and Terumi Mei (Kiba). As for Kabutowari…mmmmm…Are tehre Any Genin that are graduated or going to graduate?" asked Naruto as then Ao nodded. "There's a Candidate but was far long gone. It's Suigetsu Hozuki, his brother was good with Hiramekarei." Said Ao as Naruto nodded. "I want you to change Chojuro's sword from Hiramekarei to Kabutowari. As for Suigetsu i heard from reports he went to Oto. We must retrieve him and take him here and after some questioning and all the routine we are going to offer him place at the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist…The first true Generation and we will give him his brother's sword Hiramekarei." Said Naruto as then Ao nodded and then he knew there weren't much ANBU. "I would like that all hunter-nin or traveling Ninja at the regions of Kiri nationalization…returns here immediately. And tell them that Yagura has died and give them the new headbands." Said Naruto as then Ao nodded and walked away.

"As for paperwork. I will beat you. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Said Naruto as then he make clones to do paperwork as he went to train with sasori.

…

"You have the abilities to control diamagnetic metals. You created the Sasuigin (Sand Mercury). I am going to teach you to use Sakin. You have your Sasuigin seal in your right hand isn't it?" asked Sasori as Naruto nodded. "We are going to teach you how to use Sakin and Sasuigin. You will be the first in all Kage story to use two different types of sand/dust at your will not only one. Your Gold Dust and your Mercury will help for. Gold Dust can be fore trade and Mercury you can make it at your will like Satetsu so…you are going to create thermometers. Which will be great." Said Sasori as Naruto nodded as then Naruto started to learn Sakin. Sasori had a trick in his pocket since he stole the Yondaime Kazekage's Sakin scroll. And taught it to Naruto as then Sasori did a seal with the name of 'Kin' in his left arm and with that Naruto could now control kin and suigin.

He could not only turn Gold and Mercury into dust but he learned how to make them Water. Which Naruto's Kin Release could be valuable for millions of Yen and Naruto's Mercury release .

He has the Seal of 'Kin' in his left arm and 'Suigin' in his right arm. He could bend both elements at his will. Such even he called them Kinton (Gold Release) and Suiginton (Mercury Release).

"Now use attacks of both elements." Said Sasori as Naruto nodded. "Kinton: Kinryuudan." Said Naruto as then a golden dragon appeared and attacked. It was like a water dragon but isntead of water it was liquified gold. "Suiginton: Suiginheki." Said Naruto as then a big Marcury wall appeared.

"Suiginton: Sasuigin wavu." Said Naruto as then a wave of Mercury Dust was going to Sasori.

"Sakinton: Sakin Wavu." Said Naruto as then a Gold dust wave was going to Sasori.

"Sakin-Suiginton." Said Naruto as he moved his hands and then both Gold and Mercury dust combined in one and then attacked Sasori. As then Naruto retrieve his Dust faster thatn Sasori could even breathe the Sand was already away.

"Good Naruto. You progressed in only days. You have learned two Kekkei Genkai. That's good of you Mizukage." Said Sasori smiling as he dissapeared.

'There will be a Kage Meeting. I know it.' Thought Naruto as he dissapeared.


End file.
